A Bigger, Happier Family
by ZenaidaZeal
Summary: (Revelations) Xander and Ryoma find out Kira has gotten married. They react very differently, and feel the need to confront her and her husband, Kaze. Xander, in particular realizes how much his family has changed since he decided to aid Kira, his little princess. Her marriage ends up bringing him closer to his siblings and Ryoma, as they have found something to bond over.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_** \- _My first fanfic ever! I always thought it was crazy how the protagonist/player character can get married and everyone is just all happity-do-da about it, especially since he/she is the prince(ss) of both Nohr and Hoshido. I married Kaze on my first run, and he's pretty much my favorite. This is written along the Revelations route so both Xander and Ryoma can be here. I really wanted this to focus on Xander since he's known the protagonist since childhood, so I feel he'd have a lot to say about who they marry, especially if she's a girl. That's his little princess, after all._

* * *

 _*knock knock_ *

It had barely been a day since Xander had joined Kira in her quest for peace. He had been so blinded for so long. He should've joined her the instant his father wanted her executed for treason. No, he wanted her _murdered_ for not siding with them… Yet, he had the people of Nohr to be concerned with. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. Elise and Camilla had been with her, and he could only feel his own pain. They had betrayed him. Betrayed Nohr. He stood before her private quarters. He had to speak with her. Let her know that he was sorry for not believing her, not being there for her when the Hoshidan royal family had already sided with her on their own. It felt like a small eternity when he suddenly heard a man's voice.

" _Hello? Give me a moment, please."_ The door opened.

"Oh, Xander ouji-sama. I mean, _Prince_ Xander. I apologize for making you wait. I was tidying things up in here."

Xander couldn't help but gawk at this man. He appeared to be one of those Hoshidan ninja. What was he doing in Kira's room? Xander could've sworn he saw Jakob and Kira's other retainers here. He did see people managing the shops around here, and it had taken him awhile to realize they were really just part of Kira's ever growing army, and not actual shopkeepers. Maybe this ninja was just cleaning Kira's room. Though, he couldn't help but feel Kira would only entrust one of her retainers to do so, especially since he hadn't seen Jakob on shop duty.

"Were you looking for Kira? I was awaiting her return myself. She's probably doing her rounds. Would you like me to fetch her for you?"

He seemed… kind enough. He had green hair, blue eyes, and a curious look on his face. It must have been because Xander hadn't said a word to him.

"That won't be necessary," Xander replied hastily. "I just needed a word with her. Do you when she will return?" It was so late in the night. He didn't quite understand how the "Astral Plane" worked, but the sky still somehow turned pitch black, meaning it must be time for everyone to retire. That suddenly made it more odd that this man was in Kira's room… He didn't appear to have any cleaning supplies with him now that Xander noticed it, and why would he be cleaning right before Kira would turn in for the night?

Actually, now that Xander thought it about, the man looked sort of familiar… "Hmm… I believe she should return soon. Do you perhaps want to come inside? I could prepare a pot of tea."

"Oh, Xander," said a feminine voice. Xander quickly spun around to see Kira with Ryoma right behind her..

"That's funny, I was trying to look for you. Did you bring him here, Kaze?"

Kaze chuckled in reply. "No, I was just tidying up when I heard him knocking." Ryoma gave him a strange look. Kaze hadn't noticed it.

"Oh, well I sort of need to speak with my brothers alone." Kaze nodded in reply. There was a silent understanding between the two. "Take as much time as you need." The green-haired man gave a small bow to Ryoma in particular before climbing down the treehouse.

"I'll come get you," Kira shouted as she watched him descend. "I'll be in the usual spot," Kaze shouted in reply after his feet touched the ground. Kira giggled, "Of course." She turned around.

* * *

"Come in," Kira said as Ryoma and Xander made their entrance. Both of them were slightly surprised at how it looked more like a storage closet than a princess' quarters. There was food on some shelves, a chest, and two chairs with a table. The only thing that made it a bedroom was a bed seemingly shoved into a corner.

Xander remembered young Kira would at least have many books to keep her company in her room. She had lived a lonely childhood in the Northern Fortress for the most part, and tales of damsels and heroic knights would comfort her. She had none of those here. Ryoma noticed the only thing that decorated her room. An oni mask on the wall close to the bed. _A Hoshidan superstition_ , he thought. It keeps bad energy from entering during the night and causing nightmares.

Kira had pulled out the two chairs while they had been adrift in their thoughts. "Have a seat."

"Oh, it not kind to make a lady stand," Xander stated. Kira and Ryoma gave him a funny look.

"It's also not kind to accept one's hospitality," Kira replied cheekily. "I honestly don't mind sitting on the floor," Ryoma added. Kira rolled her eyes.

"Neither of my brothers will be sitting on the floor today. Besides, it's my room. I can sit in here all the time." Kira had walked off to return with a small pillow seat. "See? I'll just sit here. You two can sit in the other chairs while I try to grab some tea." Well, neither brother really felt like arguing, especially since there was nothing to argue about. They sat in each of the red chairs.

Kira hummed as she began making tea. Xander couldn't help but notice how grown up she was. Leading an army, following her own path, and now making her own tea. That was usually her butler's job. She must really want to be independent. "I thank you for inviting us tonight, little princess. I know it has been a… long and troubling time for all of us." He really wanted to speak with Kira _alone_. He felt so uncomfortable having the Hoshidan prince there.

"Indeed, I was surprised to see Takumi and Sakura here with you already." Ryoma shifted to look at Xander. "I hope we forge new bonds together beginning tonight." Kira smiled brightly at that as she turned around, and placed tea cups in front of each seat.

Ryoma gave the tea cups a strange look. They were certainly Nohrian porcelain. He wasn't used to such delicate things. He picked it up cautiously and quickly set it back down. The Nohrian prince wasn't helping the uncomfortable aura with his signature frown. Kira had carefully poured hot tea into each cup, and set the pot down before sitting and blowing the cup to cool it down.

She sighed, "We all have so much to catch up on. I'm so happy to have both of my families here. In the same room. Without swords." She giggled happily as she kept trying to cool down her tea. "Let me know how it is. I got Jakob to teach me how to make it, but mine always comes out a bit bitter. Oh! I should get some cream and sugar." Once again, she had dashed to the other side of her room to find what she was looking for.

"Thank gods for Kaze. He keeps everything so organized in here," she said as she set down a jar of cream, a bottle of milk, and some sugar on the table. Ryoma hadn't bothered to add anything unlike Xander, who only added some sugar to his tea. Ryoma always liked things bitter, like coffee. He couldn't help but cough as soon as he sipped the tea, though.

"Kaze comes in here often?" Ryoma wheezed. He just wasn't used to the bitter taste of what was clearly Nohrian tea. It wasn't unpleasant, per se. Just nothing he ever had before. Luckily, Kira didn't seem to notice and instead gave a lovely smile.

"Oh, I invite people in here from time to time. Just for a chat or something." Her smile got bigger. "But Kaze is…" Then, the realization hit. _Oh, I can't believe I'm about to tell my older brothers this…_ She thought of the best way to put it. She should really just lay on the table. She held out her left hand right above the teapot that sat in the middle. It had two rings on a single finger.

"Suzukaze is my husband." Xander abruptly sat the cup he had been sipping from back to the table. Ryoma was equally shocked.

Kira cleared her throat. "Yeah, we've been married for about 4 months now." Now she was nervous. This wasn't the first topic of conversation she was hoping to have with her older brothers, especially since she had gotten them on the same day, something she honestly hadn't expected or planned for.

Xander was trying to do the math in his head. That green-haired Hoshidan ninja was Kira's husband?! Not courting, not betrothed. _Her husband_. It had barely been a year since Kira wasn't able to pick between her two families. That must mean she had met this man within that year. That meant she could have only known him for _months_. Probably as many as she had been married to him by now. Xander really couldn't believe it. His little princess had been married to a man she had known for months without his knowledge. He looked over at his Hoshidan counterpart to gauge his reaction.

It was about the same, though Ryoma had collected himself quicker. _No surprise, he hasn't known Kira as long as I have_ , Xander thought. He did notice that Ryoma was deep in thought.

Yet, he proceeded with the conversation. "You call him by his full name? That's very surprising", he gave a slight pause. "And touching. I don't think there are many that even know 'Kaze' is just a nickname." It had to be true. For as long as he could remember, Kaze was simply Kaze. Even his brother, Saizo V, never used his full name. In fact, now that Ryoma thought about it, the only reason he knew about his full name is because it was on the will of Saizo IV that Kaze should do his duty to his lords. It was simple, just like Kaze. He wasn't really the type to care about whether or not people knew his real name or not.

Ryoma took Kira's hand to examine her rings further. She smiled slightly as he did. They were modest, yet thoughtful, very much like Kaze. He'd always been humble and kind. Ryoma couldn't believe how he was always oblivious to the horde of women he'd attracted because of that. He continued in his own thoughts as Kira shifted her hand to show it to Xander.

He still couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was two silver rings. One with a red jewel that matched her eyes, and the other a simple wedding band. They were on the finger of his little princess. "They're very beautiful," was all he could say.

She gave him a smile that reminded him of her days locked in the Northern Fortress. When she would tackle him with a hug for his visits. "I thought so, too." Kira began admiring her rings. "It all happened so fast. Kaze had sworn to become my retainer, and then we practically became inseparable. I saw how gentle and funny he could be… Then, I would reach for his hand and we'd walk in the forest…" Then, she saw how uncomfortable Xander looked, and how intense Ryoma looked.

* * *

"How's the tea?" _Yeah, real slick way to try and change the topic here_ , she thought.

"I-It's fine," Xander replied. "You said this man is your retainer?" Just more and more things Xander wasn't able to process.

"Yeah, he said all these things about my mother, Mikoto, and all." Ryoma was listening more intently now. "He hadn't been sworn to anyone in the Hoshidan royal family. He thought maybe that she had planned it that way. That I would return to Hoshido, and he'd become my retainer. Orochi said she had visions and such." Kira had a wistful smile as she conveyed all of that.

She was right. Ryoma had always thought it was strange that Kaze hadn't been chosen as his retainer. He and his twin brother had come from the oldest of ninja families that served Hoshidan royalty. Ryoma always thought Kaze was as excellent as Saizo as a ninja. _I think all of my children should have one male and one female as retainers. It adds perspective to a lot of things._ That was something his mother had told him long ago. It was a great idea, and Kagero was incredibly reliable. Still, he couldn't help but feel that an exception could've been made for Kaze. Especially as the years passed and Kaze still hadn't been sworn to anyone. (Azura had always gone missing before anyone could properly swear their allegiance to her. She'd always been so aloof.) Perhaps, she really did plan it this way after all.

Kira chuckled weakly. "Everyone kept making jokes for awhile. He was a ninja retainer one day. A Nohrian and Hoshidan prince the next."

Ryoma and Xander cringed. Actually, now that Ryoma thought about it, Kaze was older than himself. His middle sibling was married to a man older than himself. Really. Xander was **still** processing what seemed like calculus to him. He'd literally just met his brother-in-law moments ago... _Really._

Kira sipped her tea. It was barely lukewarm. There had been so little actual conversation, and so much time had passed.

"Kaze has been wonderful to me. As a retainer and a husband." She sighed. "I should probably go find him. It's getting late." She really didn't want the night to end like this, but all the fighting had worn her out. "I promise to talk to each of you tomorrow." They all silently agreed as they stood up from their seats. The discerning aura was enough make everyone want to flee the conversation.

She opened the door and faced them before they could step out. "I'm still very happy to see you both. You two have a good night, alright?" Ryoma nodded in acknowledgement and left. Xander lingered for a moment.

"I do wish to speak with you alone tomorrow." He had that piercing gaze as he spoke to her. She gave his hand a quick squeeze. "I know, brother. I'll come talk to you as soon as I get through all of my duties." His eyes stared directly at her own. Yes, she was truly grown up now.

Kira gave him a small smile as he climbed down the treehouse. Then, she began scoping around, probably for her… _husband_ …

He really needed to speak with her tomorrow. He was trying to think about where he'd seen that man before...

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _\- I really did not expect it to turn out like this. It ended up being way longer than I expected. Again, first fanfic ever for me. I really want the rates and reviews. If there's any grammar or spelling problems, please let me know. I will try to fix it ASAP._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** - _Ooohh... I had this written a couple days ago. Yet, since his fic went on longer than planned, so I hadn't posted this chapter just in case I wanted to change things around. I feel like it's fine as is, though._

* * *

The sky above the "Astral Plane" was as blue as could be. Xander was still getting used to this place. It was very well maintained by Kira's battalion of troops. He saw shops selling Nohrian and Hoshidan weapons, a blacksmith, and a mess hall that seemed to be very lively. He was still nervous about being here, though. He couldn't help but feel out of place. Everywhere he turned he saw people mingling without a care in the world. Like they weren't fighting a war against a great unknown force. He's also been known to be very off-putting… "Oh, big brother!" To most people at least.

Xander would've been tackled to the ground if it wasn't for his heavy armor. He gazed down at a bright, blonde girl that had wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Yaay! I'm sooo happy to see you here! We've missed you so much!" Elise continued to beam at him. She'd been the constant source of joy in the family. Castle Krakenburg just felt emptier and emptier as the sisters had defected one by one.

"You're not on duty today, right? Wanna help me get some coral from the spring?" she asked. Xander didn't get a chance to agree or disagree before she was skipping to a pool of glimmering water. He watched as she showed him a large shifter pan. Xander couldn't help but think she was going to be baking a large cake. She carefully placed it in the water and began shifting it around. Xander noticed how diligent Elise was being. He had known her to be a ball of energy. Now, she was patiently fishing something out of a pool.

"Do you do this often, Elise?" he inquired. Xander felt she was the safest person to ask about how things were done around here. Elise hummed in thought. "Umm, not really. We try to rotate different tasks around here. I usually get put into the shops. New recruits like you don't usually get put on duties for about a day or so," she declared with a wink. "Oh!"

She lifted up the pan to reveal dazzling red stones. Elise giggled with delight. She was so proud of herself. Xander was proud of her. It seemed like a simple task, but he knew she was doing much more for Kira, and all on her own. It all felt so… peaceful. Is this really what he had been missing out on all this time? Everyone was so gleeful and relaxed. It was so foreign to him.

"Ah, this should be good enough for today." The beaming girl had set the shifter with the ore to the side. "I have to wait for Kira to come pick this up."

"Actually, I needed to speak with her today. I'll probably just wait here with you until she comes. She will be here soon, correct?"

"Well, usually but-" She looked past her eldest brother. "Oh, hey!"

"Hime-sama." A green-haired man walked towards the coral spring. "Ouji-sama," he greeted to Xander.

The Nohrian prince glared at him. _This man_.

"I see you've already gathered the ore, hime-sama. There's so much of it, too. Let me take that off your hands." He began gathering the gems into a basket.

"Big sister's busy again?"

Kaze chuckled softly. "No, she's at the blacksmith without enough ore. I was going to bring her some before she barters everything else she has."

Kaze and Elise continued laughing together. They both knew Kira could get carried away at the forge, especially if the right person was there. Kaze could feel the glare of his wife's brother on him. The prince in black armor always had a deep frown and a killer gaze. They definitely weren't something you'd want to be scrutinized under.

Kira told him about how awkward last night had gone. Finding out one's sister was married is a hard thing to swallow. She had insisted to speak with both of her brothers first, and Kaze knew all too well that was a great idea. Still, he felt that sweat should be escaping his body as the prince seemingly glared at his very soul. He wanted to follow his ninja instincts and escape into the shadows.

"I'm going to bring this to her," he said with an unsure smile as he walked off.

"Tell her I said 'hi'!" Elise shouted at him. He waved an arm back in response.

"Does he usually do that?" Xander asked with a very deep frown.

Elise looked back at her brother. "Who, Kaze? Oh yeah, he gives Kira the daily reports. Jakob used to do it, but Kaze is way friendlier." Elise kept rambling. "You probably didn't know. Kaze became her retainer months ago. Sigh… It must be so nice. He's so kind and handsome and he makes her so happy~" Elise suddenly became aware that she should stop before she told Xander that Kaze was also-

"Elise, I know they're married."

Oh. Well, that was a relief.

"Who told you?"

"Kira," he sighed. "We had tea last night."

"That's good." Elise saw the troubled look on Xander's face. "Big brother." That got his attention.

"You should go talk to him." Xander had been taken aback. "Come on. Kira sounds like she's super busy today. Kaze is super nice, too."

"I agree," said a deep, sultry voice.

Camilla appeared behind Xander with the sudden grace she always had.

"Kaze has been a wonderful asset to our army," Camilla acknowledged. Elise gave her a slight eye roll. She knew Camilla was just trying to appeal to Xander's logical side.

"Elise dear, I think I should speak to our brother alone. We have so much to catch up on."

Both sisters nodded to each other. Another thing Xander had apparently been missing out on. When did they become close? He remembered Camilla and Elise as to not having a bad relationship, but they weren't particularly close. Here, it seemed that they could have a discussion without actual words. That seemed to be the case everywhere Xander turned.

* * *

Camilla ushered for Xander to walk with her through a Nohrian glade. There was a distant look in her eyes as she gazed above the trees. It wasn't nearly as distant as Xander had felt recently. His sisters had become so mature. He could only imagine what had become of Camilla lately.

"How fare thee, brother? Having a tough time adjusting to your freedom?" she asked without actually looking at him. She could sense Xander's unease as he shifted. He'd always been so easy to read to her. He wore the mantle of "eldest brother", but she had known him long before he had become weighed down by the pressure of their father and being crown prince.

"Hmm, it's always bothered me how it never rains or snows here."

"Camilla, I-"

"-must know about Kira's husband?"

Xander sighed in defeat. Only Camilla's gaze had been on him. It eventually rejoined the rest of her in peering above.

"Really, brother. I had hoped we'd talk about the weather. Sigh… We never got to talk about such trivial things before."

"T-This is serious, Camilla."

"Kira wanted to hold off on the wedding." Xander froze.

"She really wanted you to be there. You and the Hoshidan crown prince." Camilla sounded so wistful as she told him this. She ran her hand through her hair and across her face. "I know Kaze would've waited."

She finally shifted her entire body to face him properly. "Then the battle at Cyrkensia happened." Camilla began circling around him. "Remember? You and the Hoshidan one wouldn't stop fighting. It had upset poor Kira so much." She stopped dead in her tracks. "We had a small, but lovely ceremony shortly after that day." She had a small smile that wasn't happy or sad. Camilla folded her arms before continuing for her dear brother.

"Those two were getting so close for months. I remember catching her gazing at him like so many other women had. I was worried she was infatuated with a serial flirt, like that Niles that serves Leo." Her grin looked a bit more genuine this time. "She wouldn't stop squealing when he finally proposed to her." She stepped right in Xander's face.

"My darling Kira deserves to be happy. She shouldn't have to wait for anyone."

Xander turned away from her.

"Oh, don't worry. I promised to chop off his head if he hurts her for any reason."

Xander turned to her again. He was so shocked, he could've snapped his neck. The wicked smile she always had whenever Kira was unhappy was on her face.

"I gave them my blessing. In fact, I was the maid of honor, hehe." Camilla began her pacing again. She wasn't looking at Xander. "Elise was there." She took a step. "Long lost Azura was there." Xander swallowed hard. "Even two of her Hoshidan siblings were there- that bashful Sakura girl and haughty Takumi boy," she illustrated.

"Remember that scared little girl looked away in that frigid fortress? The one that would grip your leg so you wouldn't leave her all alone again. The one that would cry for a week because she didn't know when we would come back. Hmph, I don't think she envisioned her wedding day without any of us there. Sometimes I wonder if she thought she would marry at all."

The prince contemplated at that. Yes, father had insisted on keeping her in forsaken place for so long. Even though she had been exemplary in her training, would always be a joy for her siblings to visit, and had a brilliant smile despite having never seen the outside world. His father repeatedly declared it was because of Kira's strange appearance- mainly her pointed ears. Yet, she would get more beautiful and lovely every time Xander visited her. He should've known. Kira wasn't his sister. She was his father's prisoner. Locked away because his real father had long ago decayed, and wanted to torture everyone around him, even his real children.

Xander had been surprised when his father told him to let Kira out if she could pass one final test. He knew he had trained her hard enough to pass. He struck her when she refused to execute those Hoshidan prisoners. One Amazonian woman and a green-haired nin-

Wait.

 _That_ 's whom that man was!?

"Camilla! I need to speak with that man- Kira's husband!" Xander shouted suddenly. Camilla's facial expression or body language hadn't changed despite his sudden outcry.

"Xander, you can't go scaring him off now. He's already married her." She sounded a bit exasperated.

His voice was still raised. "No, I just need confirm my suspicions about him."

"Oh, that sounds even worse," she uttered in reply.

His face was scrunched in frustration. "Camilla, please."

"Fine, he's most likely in her private quarters, or along the outer walls of the fort." Camilla had barely been able to finish that last part before her brother was speeding off. She let out a throaty laugh. "As steadfast as ever, Xander." She flipped her hair back. "I know you love her as much as we do. Kaze knows that, too."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N** \- Very sorry on the delay on this one... I originally wanted this fic to mostly be about Xander, but I decided to get Ryoma's perspective. I originally only had the scene with Ryoma and Kaze at the end, so this ended up being a weird, short chapter. Thus, I extended it to include Saizo. Funnily, I didn't think to add him in the beginning. I've noticed other fics usually have him be hostile towards the Avatar like he is in the game. Anyways, hope this decently lengthy chapter will make up for the delay. Enjoy!_

* * *

Ryoma had awoken early that day. He'd thought to explore the mysterious camp Kira's army resided in. He had barely walked outside the army quarters when a familiar presence was upon him. "Ryoma-sama," it said with a gruff voice. One fist and one knee were on the ground along with his face.

"It pleases me to see you are well. Along with Hinoka o-hime-sama." The red-haired ninja looked back up at his liege.

"As am I, Saizo. The year has been… pressing for all of us. I hope my younger sister and brother have been well?"

"Yes, they have been incredible assets to the army. I apologize for…being here. Your youngest sister and my brother convinced me to aid Kira for the time being. I did not mean to look like I have defected. My loyalty is still only to you," Saizo conveyed. Ryoma knew that hadn't changed at all. What he should've known was that Kira hadn't meant to betray her Hoshidan heritage. He should've been there the entire step of the way.

"Do not worry yourself, Saizo. I know I can entrust that loyalty above all else." Ryoma looked behind Saizo, and towards the unfamiliar and bustling camp. He saw many faces, both familiar and unfamiliar, as they either chatted or did some work. He returned his attention to his retainer.

"Would you happen to know where Kira is? She promised to speak with me today."

"She's probably gonna be busy all day," answered a voice behind Ryoma. He turned to see that it belonged to this brother, Takumi. "She's usually free at around dusk or nightfall." Takumi then smiled at his brother. "It's great having you here finally."

Ryoma gave a small smile back. "I am happy to see you, too, brother. I hope you have been protecting our sisters?"

Takumi sneered. "Ha! Of course, I've always been the strong one in the family!" Ryoma smiled at that.

"Do you want a tour? I know this place is kinda crazy for newcomers. It seems like the days just bleed together in here." Then, someone came rushing at them.

"O-Oh! Nii-sama!" Ryoma saw that his youngest sibling elated to see him. "I'm so glad you finally joined us!" Ryoma responded warmly,"As am I, little sister."

"I was just offering nii-sama a royal tour. Wanna join us?" Takumi asked.

"Oh, Kaze usually does that. Is he busy today?" Sakura asked back.

"Hmm, Kaze." Ryoma left a bit of a pause there that it held his siblings in suspense. "I heard about him," he finally supplemented. "Or rather, I heard that he has wedded Kira." Takumi and Sakura blinked. Ryoma sounded so casual as he said that, like he was talking about fishing something out of a well, not like he was talking about one of his siblings being married.

"Hmph. Do not concern yourself with Kaze," Saizo sneered. Everyone could tell how sour he must've looked underneath his mask. "He is busy running errands…" Saizo looked away in disdain. "For his wife," he finished.

Takumi couldn't help but laugh. "Really? I thought we had gotten past that," he sneered. His sister was snickering at his side, too. Ryoma raised a brow as he observed.

"You seriously still can't be mad about how she tries to call you, 'Onii-san'!" Takumi jeered. Saizo was fuming. Sakura lost her self-control as she laughed loudly. Ryoma's eyes grew wide.

"Don't remind me," Saizo uttered. Takumi grinned as he proclaimed, "I mean, we don't call Kaze 'nii-san'." He looked at his sister for her to continue. "You have to look at it from Kira's point of view. She's always had a big brother to look after her!" They kept cackling at Saizo's expense. "Really Saizo, it's a compliment!" Takumi snorted.

Ryoma had never seen any of them act like that before. He decided it was best to diffuse the situation as the ninja was seething, but the two younger royals seemed to bask in it. "Saizo, could you tell me where Kaze is, then? I'd like to speak with him, instead." His siblings slowed their laughter as they heard that. They suddenly felt a bit worried.

"I haven't seen him, yet." Saizo answered.

"Hey, Ryoma," Takumi called out. "I don't know how you found or who told you, but you don't need to worry about Kira."

"It's fine, Takumi. If you think I am going to be angry with Kaze, I am not. I am actually quite happy for them." Ryoma wasn't necessarily smiling as he said that, but still looked very warm and collected. "Saizo here was apparently angry in my place." Saizo scoffed at that.

Ryoma let out a long sigh. "Actually, I think my Nohrian counterpart is the angry one." Sakura and Takumi paled at that. That blonde prince encased in black armor was known to have a glare that could kill. The younger Hoshidan royals were suddenly fearing for Kaze's life. Ryoma noticed and smirked.

"Do not worry about Prince Xander. I think it will just take some time for him to get used to." The samurai prince's smile went away. "I still wish to speak with Kaze and Kira on my own, however. I suppose it will have to wait if they have duties to fulfill. Saizo, I wish to speak with you, instead."

Ryoma gave his siblings a small smile. "Takumi, you may guide me around later. You may come along with us, Sakura. Actually, you two should try to find Hinoka. I have a feeling she would be more disoriented in this place than I." He then gave his brother and sister a small wave goodbye as he gestured for Saizo to follow him.

The Hoshidan prince led his retainer to the nearest corner he could find. He was only seeking privacy, but honestly had no idea where to look. He figured this was a good place since it was a large corner of the fort with many shops in front of it. His retainer said nothing about it.

"Things have changed for all of us, haven't they?" Ryoma finally questioned. Saizo wasn't really sure what he meant by that. "You mean about Kira and Kaze?" was all he could ask. However, Ryoma shook his head at that.

"Takumi and Sakura seem to be in good spirits." Ryoma gazed into the bustling fort. "Hinoka worried for them constantly, but I felt that they knew the extent of their decisions." Suddenly, Ryoma caught the sight of a green-haired ninja walking up the side of the fort. Ryoma felt the need to ask, "What do you think, Saizo? Is having my sister for your's truly that awful?" Ryoma enquired with a grin. Saizo merely sighed and rolled his one eye.

"Kira is… kind." Ryoma wasn't expecting that. He'd known Saizo to be suspicious of even the slightest unfamiliar presence. "She treats everyone with respect. She is not capable of scheming anything." _Ah, that's how it is,_ Ryoma thought. "She makes my brother happy," Saizo whispered. Ryoma wouldn't have heard that if he wasn't standing right next to him. He didn't think Saizo would continue, either.

"He has always been someone I don't understand. When I heard that he had taken an oath of a retainer, I thought his foolishness had finally gotten the better of him. He wouldn't stop following her around after that." Ryoma took in every word with a thoughtful silence. Saizo pressed on, "I kept a close watch on her." The Hoshidan prince knew that meant spying.

Saizo shifted uncomfortably. He was confessing a lot to his liege, and wasn't sure why. He wasn't ordered to be frank, or give any intel on how Kira was doing. Yet, he extended his speech, "All she ever does is think about others. The instant someone's in danger, she turns into a dragon, and never accepts any thanks." Saizo looked pointedly into Ryoma's eyes, "She's just like Kaze." Ryoma's eyes widened a bit, but he quickly gathered himself.

Yes, Kaze was always very humble and selfless. Ryoma had always thought it was because he belonged to a family of servants. Ninja servants, yes, but ninja that dedicated their lives to another. Yet, he always saw Kaze doing all sorts for the citizens of Hoshido- farming, painting fences, finding lost children. Part of Ryoma thought that Kaze was simply too polite to turn people down. It was a few years ago when he understood that Kaze simply liked helping people. It made him a bit guilty that his mother hadn't pledged him to anyone. He was so giving, yet didn't have a single lord to give to. It was sort of a waste.

Kira… Ryoma had to be honest with himself. He hadn't known her very well. He hadn't gotten to chance to, at least. She'd been kidnapped so long ago, and decided not to return to Hoshido. It hurt him. Yet, he understood that she must've felt like she belonged to neither family. One was a set of a strangers, and the other had a father that locked her away. Still, her smile brightened everyone around her. Especially her mother. Ryoma couldn't believe how much they looked alike. Neither could they until Kira was shown a mirror. She stained it with tears as soon as she finally learned where she had truly come from.

Ryoma finally spoke, "Yes, I have fought with and against her. She is steadfast and noble."

"If you mean reckless and too trusting, then I agree," Saizo scoffed. "Mark my words, it shall be Kira's downfall."

Ryoma chuckled at that. "As much as I agree with you, I cannot help but notice that you do not refer to her with a title. I understand that you do not trust her completely, but she is still a princess of Hoshido." He looked away with a nostalgic expression. "She is the daughter of my stepmother."

Saizo kept his conviction. "I know, Ryoma-sama. Whether I like it or not, Kaze has made her part of _my_ family."

Ryoma broke out a hearty laugh. "The wedding must've been a nightmare for you!"

Saizo shook his head. "Actually, I had given them my blessing before that day." Ryoma noticed how thoughtful his retainer looked. "That day in Cyrkensia… It really upset her. It was when you were fighting that Nohrian prince."

Ryoma felt a wave of regret. That day must've been the worst for Kira… Watching her two elder brothers fight. He wasn't fond of the fair-haired prince, but he knew it was important for Kira for the two of them to set aside their differences.

Saizo illustrated the story, "She wouldn't stop crying for days. Sometimes she would hole up in your private quarters, or just start tearing up while on her rounds."

* * *

"Kaze had already proposed to her. They initially agreed to hold off the wedding until you and the horseback one joined our side. I guess they decided that wasn't going to happen after the day." Saizo sounded callous, but Ryoma recognized the necessary honesty. He let the ninja go on with the story.

" _Kira-sama." The princess hastily tried to wipe her tears at the sound of her name. The usually ill-tempered ninja eyed her with compassion. "W-What? Oh." She turned towards him, eyes still puffy and hands wiping her face._

" _Do not worry about embarrassment. I am the only one here." He gave her a moment to try and collect herself. "I also need to remind you about Kaze." Kira became bewildered. Any discussion involving both Saizo and Kaze weren't pleasant._

" _As your retainer, he would be concerned with only your well-being." Saizo eyed her with complete firmness, "As your future husband, he will only be concerned with your happiness." That made Kira stop wiping her face in shock._

" _Do not forget about his happiness. You may confide in him. He has become sullen because you go crying in front of everyone. What happened with Ryoma-sama was harrowing… but that doesn't excuse you from burdening my brother with unease."_

 _Kira presented a weak smile at that. It sounded so harsh, but coming from Saizo, it was a sign of genuine sympathy._

" _You think that your family is broken, but you have a chance to make a new one." His eyes narrowed considerably. "With my brother." Kira placed her hand upon her chest. She hadn't thought about it that way. "T-Thank you, Saizo." She wanted to test the waters, "...Onii-san.." Saizo was hostile now._

" _D-Do not call me that!" he blurted. "Look, I'll make it to the wedding, but only for my brother. He is foolish. A ninja marrying a princess and all…"_

 _She chuckled at that. Her tears were drying up. "I'm so happy to have your blessing." She walked up closer to him. "Really, it means a lot to me. At least Suzukaze can have_ his _big brother at our wedding."_

" _Yeah, whatever."_

* * *

Ryoma let out an exuberant laugh at the story. It was so much like Saizo. The ninja kept shaking his head. Such a caring act must've been like swallowing awful medicine for him. Ryoma felt a bit sorry for Kira, and noted to apologize for troubling her so. However, he had someone else to speak with at the moment.

"Saizo, could you tell Takumi and Sakura to wait for me awhile longer? I must speak with Kaze." The samurai prince looked up. "Don't worry, I already know where he is." Saizo gave him a curt nod and vanished. Ryoma made his way up the stairs of the outer wall.

"Kaze."

The ninja turned at attention at the sound of his name. He saw the Hoshidan crown prince in red and white.

"Ryoma-sama," greeted Kaze. _Sigh, this is going to get awkward..._

Ryoma waved a hand. "There is no need to worry, Kaze."

The green-haired man saw warmth and a slight smile on his liege's face. He gazed out into the vastness of the Astral Plane. Kaze had decided to do some patrolling in his free time, since he wasn't on duty (and he didn't want to be hanging out in the treehouse in case the eldest Nohrian prince came by again…) The ninja gave Ryoma a curious look.

"I have known you all of my life. Your family has served mine for generations. Yet, I know duty is not the reason you shall protect my sister now. It is because she has entrusted you with her heart.I know you will protect it. You are a good man, Kaze. I trust you," Ryoma professed.

Kaze wasn't expecting that. "T-thank you, Ryoma-sama."

"Heh, I think we are past that, Kaze. You are married to my sister now. That makes us family," Ryoma proclaimed with a smirk. That made Kaze bewildered.

"Now that I think about it, you are older than me. Should I call you _nii-san_?" Ryoma wasn't smiling anymore on the outside, but he certainly was on the inside.

 _W-what?_ Kaze thought.

"This might be somewhat strange to me. I have always been the oldest in the family. It will take some getting used to, Kaze nii-san."

Kaze was remembering all the other suffering he endured months ago…

 _Camilla would sharpen her axe in front of him. With a large smile. "I hope you know to put my dear Kira first. Don't forget… I_ know _where to find you."_

 _Elise didn't realize how unintentionally distressing she could be. "Oh! I'm sooo happy for you two! Hehe! That makes you like a prince, right? Don't worry, I'll teach you how to act all proper in court and stuff!"_

 _Takumi was especially relentless..."Hey, how's life? Mine's gonna get even better once I tell Ryoma about this!"_

 _His sister was kinder. "O-Oh! Don't worry about Nii-sama! I'm sure he'll understand! Just don't let Kira know about all those women that try to give you expensive clothes!"_

 _Oboro… Well, Kaze couldn't gauge her reaction. "I… can't believe it… You're supposed to be that Nohrian scum- I mean… Kira hime-sama's retainer… You're marrying her, that's so…"_

 _Orochi was straightforward. "That's really scandalous, Kaze. I like it."_

 _Kira's oldest retainer voiced his concerns. "Just know that I am happy for the two of you. However, I don't think you can protect her in those robes. I should start training you to wear armor, ride a horse, wield a sword… Things like that."_

 _That clumsy maid retainer was nice enough to him. "Oh! A bodyguard and his princess! That's so sweet! I'm so happy for you two!" She tried to run up to him, probably for a hug, only to somehow fall flat on her face._

 _Kira's butler, Jakob, on the other hand… "Just know that Kira's personal needs will_ always _be my top priority. Do not ever get in my way. I'll poison your tea."_

Kaze honestly preferred the heat of battle to that pain and suffering... His Lord Ryoma wasn't there for those months of teasing… He just had to make up for that…

"In fact, this means that you are not only prince of Hoshido… You are also prince of Nohr. A truly distinguished position." Ryoma huffed up his chest for emphasis, "Rest assured, I, as future king of Hoshido, shall see to it that youl become a fine man worthy of those titles."

"R-Ryoma-sama…" Kaze wanted to crawl into a hole. The regal man simply smiled at him.

"I thought I told you that we are family. It's just 'Ryoma' now," he said gently. "Though, I know it will be difficult for you. Your family has served mine for generations. It is time for us to focus on the future. I know you will do everything in your power for our kingdoms, even if from the shadows."

Ryoma turned towards the vastness again. "You have to promise to tell me when two start having children, though." Kaze shook in surprise at that. Ryoma was sounding serious again. "I just don't want to be the last one to know again."

Kaze sighed. "Of course, Ryoma." Kaze hadn't expected him to be angry, but he still didn't know how his liege would've reacted. It was a huge announcement. He had taken it very well.

Ryoma turned to walk back down the stairs. "Yes, Kaze nii-san."

Kaze darted into the other direction.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _\- Hope that was worth the wait! I was trying to figure out why I couldn't get the line breaks to work for me. I learned there's an actual "Horizontal Line" button on the Doc Manager. You always learn with experience, guys!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N -_** _Aaahhh... So, sorry about the delay~. I had a tough time on this chapter... Writing Elise's dialogue as young & mature was pretty difficult... Though, the last scene was really hard for me to do. I had a certain idea of how I wanted to be executed, and it took me awhile to write it in a way that I was happy with... Anyway, I admit to getting distracted by Echoes, so that ended up being another thing that caused the delay. However, I ended up finishing that game. In 10 days. Yeah, it was a lot shorter than I thought it would be... Oh well, hopefully this was worth the wait!_

* * *

Xander was charging his way through the camp. He was on the prowl. On the prowl for a ninja. Not even a ninja could hide from him. Especially if that ninja was spending his nights wrapping his arms ar _o_ u _ndhislittleprincessofasister_ \- Oh, he was going to **find** that ninja.

"Stop right there!" shouted his tiny littlest sister. She had an unwavering glint in her eyes, and stood resolutely right in front of her brother. "I'm not gonna let you try to scare off poor Kaze!"

Xander's frown deepened. "Elise, please. I just need a moment to speak with him."

Elise stomped on the ground. "No! You've only been here a day, and you're already upsetting everyone!" Xander held a breath at that.

"I know you don't mean to be like this, big brother, but you really need to give yourself some time. And I don't mean about Kira and Kaze." Her face softened.

"It's been a long year for all of us. We haven't seen each other." Her purple eyes bore right through him. "Father isn't here to... " Those eyes became downcast. "Order you around anymore. You don't have to be that perfect prince anymore. Just be our big brother, please."

Xander was ashamed that he could only respond with silence. His sister still gave him a small smile, and gestured for him to follow her, which he did. She led him to some stairs to the balcony overlooking the fort. She gazed out into the now orange sky of the Astral Plane. He looked towards the lively, distant figures before turning towards his sister.

She was still smiling. "We missed you so much, Xander. You were always the strong one in the family. Not having you around was…" The smile was gone again. She rested her hands on the rails of the balcony. "It was like being at home, again." That was the last thing he expected to hear.

"I mean, Camilla was here. So was Kira. But they were either fighting, or running the army, or tired from doing one or the other. Kira convinced me to start playing with Princess Sakura, and she's really nice. Her brother isn't. It made me miss Leo so much. I was so jealous. She had her big brother with her and I didn't…"

Xander choked at that. He could barely grasp how upset Kira was, let alone Elise. His baby sister. She was always the shining sun in the bleak Nohrian castle. When he'd heard she'd gone missing along with her two retainers, he knew it was to join Kira and Camilla. He'd been… so hurt himself that day. That was all he could focus on. He could barely fathom how Elise must've felt. 

* * *

"Xander, Leo!" Elise came rushing towards them. She was worried the instant she saw their faces. "W-What's wrong?" She felt like she already knew. "D-Did you find…"

"Not now, Elise," Leo sharply responded. He gritted his teeth. His heart was as much on his sleeve as Xander's was.

Elise wanted to cry. It had been months since Kira had left their sides. They were all devastated as the days passed, and realized how committed she was to her decision. It became even worse when their father ordered for her to be killed. Her big sister was to die. Then, they hadn't been able to find Camilla or her two retainers… They all feared for the worst.

Just as her eyes swelled, Xander addressed their only remaining sister. "Elise do not… Please, do not cry for... " His face hardened. "For traitors."

Elise gasped at that. Leo dared to ask, "Are you sure, brother? That Camilla was with…" Something in him didn't want to continue that part. Xander finished it for him, "Yes, I fought her."

Elise's mouth went agape. She didn't want to believe that Camilla had died. Camilla was strong. She was told that Camilla had failed her mission a couple months ago, and hadn't been heard from since. Leo callously thought that she had taken herself with Kira, or that she let herself be lost in the ice. Elise couldn't believe that. She had a feeling that Camilla was still out there somewhere.

Then, she saw the look on Xander's face. His handsome face was so pained. His immaculate figure was slumped. The brother that used to have childish snowball fights with her was long gone, but the brother that stood before her, so utterly dejected, was completely new to her.

Leo suddenly spoke, "W-We have to speak to Father, Xander." Xander gave a weak reply, "Yes, we must give him the report…"

The small princess just kept looking back and forth between them. "Hey!" she shouted. "I-If Camilla and Kira joined forces…" She honestly had no idea what to think. "W-What does that mean?"

Leo glared at her. "It means they're our enemies." Even though his face was angered, his eyes were hesitant. He sighed sharply. "Father might just order us to kill Camilla, too." Elise gasped again while Xander just turned away.

"M-Maybe we can talk to them!" She looked desperately at Xander. "Did big sister say anything? Or Camilla?" The small princess was panicking.

Xander's furrowed brow and hard frown returned. "That Kira is still the same sweet, innocent little princess that she's always been." He turned back around to show his deep scowl. "Camilla just wants to keep doting on her. She will never learn that Kira is more than old enough to make her own treacherous decisions." Elise shuddered at her eldest brother's words and fierce frown. He was pacing towards her and Leo. "Kira dared to call me her brother again." His dark brown eyes were darkened with rage. "She's our sister no more, Elise." He himself began to shake. Leo balked as his brother was being taken by his own anger. "She never was." Xander glared down at the only sister he had left. "She was never of our blood. She doesn't have a place in our family anymore."

Elise ran off in tears. Leo tried to grab her but couldn't. He looked back at their brother in disbelief. "Brother!" he exclaimed. He was shocked that Xander had spoken to Elise that way. He saw how distant and cold Xander was. "We have to report to father." Xander walked off in the direction of the throne room. Leo's eyes followed him but his body couldn't.

* * *

That was the last the eldest had seen of the youngest. Xander was ashamed. He failed as a brother. He was so focused on being the good prince. No wonder all his sisters had abandoned him. Elise saw that pained expression on his face. She redirected her gaze at the darkening sky. It would soon be as purple as her eyes.

"There were a lot of Hoshidans here in the beginning. They kept talking about how strong their Prince Ryoma was. I kept saying you were just as strong. They just kept giving me dirty looks when I did," she illustrated. Her eyes shifted back to Xander. "Kaze didn't, though." Xander returned her gaze in earnest.

She smiled and turned her head up as if recalling a nostalgic memory. "He was always really nice to me. I was so happy when I found out he became Kira's retainer. Even though she already has so many!" She giggled at that. "He's can do all sorts of things. He can cook and clean like Jakob, and he fights really cool, and he can easily disappear into the shadows. He still scares me sometimes when he shows up out of nowhere."

Then, she sighed. "I was kinda worried when she told me she liked him. I mean, he's really handsome and polite, but he's her retainer." Elise became thoughtful. "Then, I saw the way they would laugh together and fight together… It made me hopeful. For Kira, mostly." She looked back at the sky. It was finally getting dark.

Elise had that nostalgic expression again. "I was so happy when she told me that he proposed. Not as happy as she was. You should've been here to see her face." Xander turned away at that.

"Kaze is so kind. And loyal, and strong." Elise pointedly looked at her brother. Only his eyes shifted back at her. "He reminds me of you." _That_ took him by surprise. She looked away again, put her hands on the railing of the balcony, and elaborated.

"He does everything for everyone else. He never asks for any thanks, or expects anything in return." She grinned a bit, "Even though a bunch women _always_ give him food and stuff," she added. Her smile went away as quickly as it had come. "When he does all these things… He smiles. Do you remember the last time you smiled, big brother?"

Xander let that question sink in. He searched inside for the answer. _When indeed?_ He thought. Everyday as he had gotten older, was more responsibilities, and became stronger and handsomer, he would look at a mirror to appraise himself. His reflection would look back at him, each time with a brow more furrowed, and a mouth thinner in a frown. It was something he accepted all too easily. He was the crown prince of Nohr. It was the burden he had to bear, even if it distanced him from his family.

Elise had a soft smile as she answered her own question. "The last time I can remember was from before you could wield Siegfried. We were all playing in Kira's room right before bedtime at the Northern Fortress, and she would tell us about all the fairytales was reading while we were away…" 

* * *

_Kira sighed happily in her nightgown with a book before her. It was a traditional tale of a princess locked away in a tower, and she had married the prince that rescued her. "'And they lived happily ever after!" She beamed at her adorable little blonde sister. "Ah! I wish a dashing prince would come for me!" The days with her siblings were wonderful, but she knew they would soon come to an end._

" _Hehe! But Xander's right here!" Elise replied. That made their elder brother blush, and the younger brother smirk. Xander had been getting less gangly and more athletic. Though, he was still prone to being shy and soft spoken._

 _Camilla cackled loudly. "Yes, our crown prince has taken to the sword quite well! I heard father praising him during the last session!"_

" _Really?" Kira asked gleefully She then hugged Xander from behind. "Maybe when you become strong enough, you can giddyup on a horse, and rescue me from this place!" She then wrapped her arms tightly around Xander. He almost fell over from the sudden action._

 _Elise giggled with a youthful joy. "Yeeaah!" She mimicked Kira by throwing her arms around Leo, who grunted at the sudden weight, and straddled behind him._

" _I think the dashing princes should ride away with our darling princesses," Camilla quipped. Leo just lazily lifted up Elise into a slow, begrudging piggyback ride. That didn't stop her from filling his ears with her laughter._

 _Xander lifted up Kira more enthusiastically. She was so small compared to him. She giggled with delight as she gripped her big brother tightly. Xander chuckled and bucked his little princess up and down._

* * *

Xander was astounded. Elise was so young at the time. He couldn't believe she remembered that. _He_ could hardly remember that. Then, he saw the heart-rending expression on a usually cheerful face.

"Camilla and I thought it was so funny…" Elise choked. "We never really thought about who would marry Kira someday…" They both knew the tears were coming. "But when we found out it was Kaze, we were both s-so…" Xander embraced his youngest sister just as she began sobbing.

When was the last time he had held her like this? _Too long ago,_ Xander thought. He knelt down to hold her fully as she wrapped her hands around him. It reminded him of all the times he'd refused to play with her because he'd been busy with duties.

"K-Kira…" she sobbed. "She found her Prince Charming," she chuckled humorlessly. "Well, she married Kaze and _then_ made him _her_ Prince Charming."

Xander placed a reassuring hand on her back. "It's alright, Elise. I understand." He pulled back to face her directly. "I still need a chance to speak with this man in private." He continued just as Elise began to pout. "It's best for us to at least get to know each other." He started using his hands to wipe away her tears. She didn't mind that his hands were heavily armored. "I promise to speak with you sometime soon, as well. How does tea sound?"

She smiled through her sniffles. "Wonderful, big brother." They hugged again. "We've been far apart too long, Elise. I want a chance to make up for the time we've lost." He stood back up. "Tomorrow, though. Nightfall has come." He gestured for her to follow him back down the stairs. "I hope there is still time for Kira and Kaze."

Elise bounced her way down until she was back on ground level. She had regained all of her cheerfulness. "Don't worry, this is the time Kira is usually inviting people over to her room." She tapped her big brother's arm. "Hey, don't be so hard on them, OK?"

Xander patted her head. "I won't. Goodnight, my sweet sister." She huffed at him indignantly. "Hey! It's not _that_ late! It's not even dinnertime, yet!" He chuckled lightly. It was a sound she hadn't heard in a long time. "I suppose it is. I should get my meeting before then. I will see you soon, Elise," he began making his way for Kira's private quarters. Elise waved back in response, beaming happily.

* * *

" _Hime-sama."_

" _Hey, Kaze. I was just checking up on the flowers."_

 _He hummed in response. "They look lovely."_

 _Elise watered the many roses before her. They bloomed vibrantly thanks to the Astral Plane, and had been cultivated in many different colors. "I'm surprised big sister wanted this for the flower arrangement. It looks incredible, though." She stopped to admire the rainbow of flowers._

" _Indeed. It made it so much easier to collect, especially after we agreed to move up the wedding."_

" _Yeah…" she sighed heavily. Kaze was a bit surprised by that. He'd never heard such a weary sound from the cheery princess. "Is there something bothering you, hime-sama?" he asked._

" _I just… I just always thought Xander and Leo would be at Kira's wedding…" she whimpered. "I miss them so much…" Kaze placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Then, he gave her a handkerchief from his robe. She took it with a giggle._

" _I-I really never thought of you as the type to carry these, Kaze!" she chuckled as she patted her face. "Hehe, t-this something Xander would do."_

 _Kaze nodded in agreement. He'd only met the Nohrian crown prince once, and only thought of him as someone not to be trifled with. Though, he'd acknowledge the kindness Kira claimed her brother had. She would always speak incredibly fondly of him, and that he was the "dashing Prince Charming" type. The fact that she kept believing that he would join her cause spoke a magnitude._

 _The ninja knelt down to be on eye level with her, and placed his hands on each of her shoulders. "Kira-sama is confident your brothers will join our side. Especially since we have met with Leo ouji-sama, and he showed mercy to her at Izumo."_

 _Elise's teary eyes widened in surprise. "I-I didn't know about that…"_

 _The green-haired man smiled slightly. "Yes, we are all still hopeful that your brothers shall join us."_

 _The blonde princess continued to sniffle. "I wish they could be right here right now… I-I tried to talk to Takumi, but he's not very nice."_

 _Kaze sighed a bit. Takumi-sama wasn't very good with people, but Nohrians especially irked him. Something Kira told Kaze all too often. "Yes, he's always preferred to be without company," was all he could think to tell the crying princess._

" _He's so powerful, though. Sakura's lucky to have him protect her… "_

Ah, so that's what it is _, Kaze thought. Elise was the baby of her family. She must've been used to have a protective older presence around her. Kira assumed it was usually Leo since they were the closest in age, and Camilla doted on her the most, and Xander had the duties of a crown prince to attend to daily. Elise was looking for someone to look after her like Leo must've._

" _Yes, having an older brother is indeed reassuring. Even Saizo, as temperamental as he can be, is nice to have around when he's on your side…" Kaze commented with an unsure expression. At least he made the crying princess giggle._

 _Then, he had a pleasant and reassuring thought for her. "You know, hime-sama. Once I marry Kira, you will become like a younger sister for me." That made Elise stop wiping her eyes, and look into Kaze's warm eyes. "I know I cannot replace Xander-sama or Leo-sama, but you can try thinking of me as your brother."_

 _Elise giggled and beamed at him. "Yeah! Teehee!" Now, she couldn't find it in herself to cry. "You're a lot like Xander, Kaze."_

 _Kaze's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting that. He'd let her elaborate on that one._

 _Elise held the handkerchief up to her chest. She was no longer sobbing, but she was still hardly as cheerful as she'd usually be. "He used to have snowball fights with us, and take me out riding through the fields… And he's good at everything like fishing and playing chess." She smiled sadly. "You always do all kinds of things for other people, even strangers. I'll never forget the time you made that raw fish with rice, and cooked it for me because it made me uncomfortable."_

 _Kaze smiled happily. Being compared to a dashing older brother was a good start. "Yes, I remember you tried to eat it anyways, but your retainers knew you well enough to recognize that squeamish look on your face."_

 _The blonde princess grinned. She was back to being that bright young girl that was beloved by everyone else. "I'm so happy big sister met you. I know you'll make her happy everyday, big brother!"_

 _Kaze chuckled joyfully. "'Onii-san' is the Hoshidan way of saying 'big brother'."_

 _"'Onii-san!'" Elise repeated. "That's what Sakura calls Takumi, right? Oh, I get it now! Teehee…"  
_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ \- _This chapter ended up being a lot sadder than I originally thought... Though, I'm glad it all came full circle, and hopefully you all found it to be a happy conclusion. As I mentioned above, I finished Echoes already so hopefully the next chapter won't take me as long to put up!_


End file.
